


Obsession: The Beginning

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae hadn’t planned on it, but he couldn’t exactly stop it. You can’t stop from becoming fixated with something as precious as finding your mate. As an alpha, it affects Donghae greatly, causing accidents to happen. As the tension between him and Kyuhyun grows, both leave it too late, and someone innocent gets hurt because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession: The Beginning

 

_Hurrying down the corridor, Kyuhyun’s heart was trying to burst through his chest as the scent of the alpha lingered in his nose._

_His wolf was whining, confused and scared about the presence that had been in their audience for three nights in a row._

_Barricading himself into his dressing room, Kyuhyun shook like a leaf as he tried to get out of his stage costume and hurry into his personal clothing._

_As he finished getting ready, a little less shaken now that he was away from the alpha, Kyuhyun packed his things in order to leave._

_The quiet sound of his door opening had his spine stiffening._

_The scent of the alpha became fresh again._

_Kyuhyun dropped his bag._

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

“Come on, you guys! Just come with me!”

 

The older three in the group tried their best to ignore the whining from the youngest member in the pack; all of them continued to immerse themselves in whatever they were doing - which was either watching dramas, throwing a basketball in the air, or busying themselves on the laptop.

 

They were all doing what they can to ignore Ryeowook.

 

Ryeowook snarled, placing his hands on his hips as he continued to glare at all of them. “Come on! Why won’t you guys come with me?”

 

“Because you’re going to a musical,” Sungmin deadpanned. “You know that it’ll just bore us all to tears.”

 

“And we got better things to do than to go to one,” Hyukjae added.

 

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, shifting his attention to Donghae, who was staring intently at his laptop. “Hae-hyung!”

 

“I’m not going,” was all Donghae needed to say.

 

Resisting the urge to stomp his foot, Ryeowook tried to think of what else he can do to convince the older three of the pack. He knew they just enjoyed giving him a hard time, but he also knew that they simply didn’t enjoy musicals as much as he did. In fact, it was a miracle in itself when he first managed to convince Sungmin to come to _his_ musical the first time; Hyukjae and Donghae had somehow disappeared when he tried to ask them.

 

Then an idea clicked in his mind, making him grin.

 

“Either you guys come with me or I won’t cook anymore,” Ryeowook threatened.

 

All three of them snorted.

 

Hyukjae eyed him. “You know we don’t believe that. You love cooking too much.”

 

“And you’re like the mother-hen of the group, so you’ll cave immediately once we use aegyo,” Sungmin continued.

 

Donghae remained silent.

 

Ryeowook groaned. “Please? I don’t want to go by myself!”

 

“What’s so wrong about that?” Donghae decided to ask, finally looking up from his laptop. “You always went by yourself, anyway, or you go with that Yesung guy. Why do you need us?”

 

“Because Yesung-hyung won’t be able to protect me from someone of our kind.”

 

 _That_ caught Donghae’s attention, making his eyes narrow. “What?”

 

Ryeowook hid a smile, knowing he won Donghae over with that simple statement. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Donghae’s desire to protect his pack members. As the alpha of the group, he was in charge of watching and protecting everyone, even going so far as to find out all of the names of the other alphas in the city, including their packs in order to ensure he knew who to look out for. His connections were off the charts as they had another friend who helped them in that sort of scenario.

 

It was how he had managed to find Sungmin and Ryeowook, easily taking them under his wing after discovering they had no pack and were being abused by other werewolves.

 

Hyukjae had already been by Donghae’s side by that time, so Ryeowook wasn’t sure about his backstory, but knew that the male was the only person allowed to go against their alpha.

 

“He’s in the same study as me,” Ryeowook continued. “He’s a theatrical actor and I wanted to go watch the musical he’s in, but I’m worried about going alone because I’m not sure what kind of werewolf he is.”

 

Donghae frowned, catching the attention of the other two in the pack. “What’s his name?”

 

“Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

“I’ll go,” Donghae finally said, looking back at his laptop. “Just tell me when."

 

Ryeowook smiled brightly. “Thank you, hyung!”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he fled to his room, soon hearing Hyukjae speaking to Donghae in a low tone. He ignored it, though, grinning to himself as he found his cellphone and texted to Kyuhyun.

 

He had a feeling things were going to get interesting.

 

 

 

While everyone had been out, Donghae did some digging.

 

He’s never heard of a ‘Cho Kyuhyun’, and that didn’t sit well with him, considering the fact that he made it his business to know every werewolf in town.

 

His findings only made him grumpy and a little worried.

 

“Are you sure you don’t know anyone by that name?” he asks as he shoulders the strap to his camera higher onto his shoulder.

 

The male on the other end of the phone call sighs. _“He may be new to the area, Donghae.”_

 

Donghae disagrees. “He’s been attending the same university as my maknae’s for the past three years, so no, he isn’t new to the area.”

 

Seeing the theatre that Ryeowook told him to meet him at, Donghae asked the male to recheck before hanging up on him.

 

Considering that it was late evening, this part of town wasn’t as busy as Donghae expected.

 

Ryeowook spied him coming and started to wave, a huge grin lighting his face.

 

Donghae wondered if, once he’s made sure that the werewolf is friendly, he can sneak out so that he doesn’t have to sit through the full two hours.

 

He finds sitting still hard to do, even more so when he’s at a theatre.

 

As Ryeowook sorts out their tickets, and Donghae gets eyed up by the young ticket girl at the stage door, Donghae starts to see if he can track the smell of the unknown wolf.

 

So far, all he could smell were the humans, making his nose wrinkle up. He saw Ryeowook gaze at him knowingly, but he didn’t say anything as the two of them headed into the theatre. Ryeowook led him to the audience hall, quickly choosing their seats near the stage.

 

And that was when Donghae smelt it.

 

The scent of a werewolf.

 

But he was confused by the scent as it was unusual compared to the other scents werewolves usually had. There was an undertone scent that roused his wolf from its sleep, both now curious as to what it could be.

 

 _Do you know what that is?_ Donghae asked his wolf.

 

He felt it shake his head. _No._

 

Donghae frowned, eyes scanning the stage for any movement, but saw nothing. The scent was slowly beginning to bother him, but he refused to let it show as Ryeowook tugged him down to sit.

 

“Please try to behave, hyung,” Ryeowook pleaded. “And don’t scare him.”

 

“I’ll try not to.”

 

Ryeowook sighed, knowing that was the best he’d get out of his alpha, and nodded.

 

As they waited for the hall to fill, Donghae fought the urge to investigate, the scent driving his and wolf’s curiosity higher.

 

As he fidgeted in his seat, the houselights dimmed, and beside him, Ryeowook sat up straighter, eyes anticipating the show.

 

Donghae didn’t take his eyes off the stage as the theatre plunged into darkness.

 

The opening music began, the lights coming up to light the stage and Donghae prepared himself for the appearance of the werewolf.

 

As the actors launched into the first song of many, Donghae tried to match the scent to those coming on the stage.

 

His ears rang with their impressive voices, but after the first three scenes, Donghae was starting to get irritated.

 

As he shifted in his seat, a new voice came and Donghae stiffened, eyes locked on the figure running onto the stage.

 

 _That’s him!_ his wolf pointed out as the tall male laughed and interacted with the female actors.

 

Donghae didn’t bother to reply, his eyes fixated on the male. Now that he could finally match the scent to a face, he found himself starting to like what he saw. The scent was slowly becoming intoxicating to him now that the male was out, and that began to frighten him.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

After being good and sitting through the musical until intermission came on, Donghae practically fled from his seat and made his way into the main hall. He greedily sucked in the scent of the humans, trying to erase the strange man’s scent from his mind. But his wolf rebelled, howling at him to stop it.

 

But Donghae continued to ignore him, hand placed against the wall as he fought against his wolf’s attempt to take control.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Hyung?”

 

Looking up, Donghae saw Ryeowook looking at him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Donghae assured him, taking deep breaths. “Was that tall guy that Cho Kyuhyun?”

 

Ryeowook slowly nodded.

 

Donghae nodded, eyes roaming the hall.

 

Spying the bar, he hurried over to it.

 

If he was going to sit through this, he needed something to take the edge off.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was so thankful for all the training he’s been taught.

 

As he stood in the wings of the stage, waiting for the cue to continue on with the second half of the show, he called upon all of that training not to turn and run.

 

The scent of the alpha was still out there.

 

Kyuhyun pawed at the collar of his costume, trying to stop the suffocating feeling.

 

Ryeowook had mentioned about bringing one of his pack members tonight, but he didn’t expect him to bring the alpha.

 

Seeing the cue, Kyuhyun forced himself and his wolf to forget about that powerful, intimidating presence somewhere in the audience.

 

 

 

The moment the young werewolf stepped back on stage, Donghae almost spilt his drink.

 

But then he picked up the smell of the werewolf’s anxiety, and the beer sloshed onto his jeans as his hand shook.

 

He ignored Ryeowook’s concerned look as he stared intently at the werewolf, smelling the distress coming from the younger. From the shifty eyes the male would often send in their direction, he immediately concluded that the werewolf knew he was there. A part of him was smug that he’d differentiate his scent from others, but another part whined for making the young male so anxious.

 

And he had to dig his fingers into his thigh to get rid of that sort of thinking.

 

Shakily placing the beer into the drink holder attached to the seats, he mumbled out an excuse to Ryeowook as he fled to the nearest restroom to clean up his jeans.

 

In the safety of the restroom, he grabbed a few paper towels and wet it a little before trying to clean up the mess on his jeans, arguing with his wolf the entire time. However, he jolted in surprise when he felt his cell phone vibrate, digging into his pocket to take out the device and answer the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Hey, how’s the show going so far?”_

 

Shifting as he recognized Hyukjae’s voice, he scowled. “The werewolf Ryeowook mentioned wasn’t exactly as I had imagined.”

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

 _You imagined him to be some threat to the pack, but in fact, all he’s a threat to is getting our attention,_ his wolf smartly told him.

 

Donghae scrubbed at his jeans, unwilling to say what his wolf wanted him to say. “He’s skittish.”

 

_“You do know he’s an actor, right? It could be part of his character.”_

 

Donghae glowered at the wall at the male’s comment.

 

“He looks weak,” Donghae continues, ignoring the outraged comment his wolf makes on behalf of the stranger. “So there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

As he continues to pat dry the damp patch, Hyuk stays silent.

 

“What?” Donghae snaps a little bit.

 

_"Nothing. Just don't lower your guard, Hae."_

 

"I already know that." Without so much as a parting word, Donghae ended the call and resisted the urge to throw the cell phone against the wall. He shoved it back into his pocket and took a few deep breaths.

 

_You need to open your eyes. This scent is—_

 

"Shut up," Donghae hissed out. "Don't even mention it. We just saw him once. That's not even enough."

 

 _How stubborn are you going to be?_ His wolf snarled. _We both know what this could be!_

 

Ignoring his wolf's comment, Donghae finished cleaning himself up and tossed the paper towels away into the nearest trash bin.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun breathed a sigh of relief when his musical finally ended, hiding in the comforts of his dressing room. The scent of the alpha was still fresh in his mind, making him even more skittish than he usually would be.

 

He was glad when the alpha seemed to disappear during the show, but the scent still lingered, making him uncomfortable.

 

He had been in close proximity with an alpha.

 

And that was enough to freak him out.

 

He’s made it this far in his life without meeting an alpha, it was only a matter of time until he came stumbling on one’s path.

 

A knock at his door had him hesitantly calling out.

 

“It’s me,” Ryeowook’s voice came.

 

Kyuhyun called for him to come in and tried to hide just how much his friend’s alpha had unnerved him.

 

“He’s not that bad,” Ryeowook reassures as he makes himself at home.

 

Kyuhyun gives his friend a dry look through the mirror as he wipes off his stage make-up.

 

“A little warning would have been nice,” he grumbles as he tries not to get any of the product into his eyes.

 

“I did say I was bringing someone,” Ryeowook teases, and Kyuhyun turns to throw the dirty wipe at him.

 

As Ryeowook laughed, Kyuhyun sighed and relaxed as the ease of being around the other werewolf calmed him down.

 

It was only right for an alpha to check out another werewolf. Kyuhyun would have done the exact same if he was one. But still, Kyuhyun hoped that would be the last time he’d be close to him.

 

Alphas have a notorious reputation in their world, and Kyuhyun has heard some terrifying tales about them.

 

His wolf whines at him to stop thinking about the alpha, not liking how the other’s scent still lingered in their nose.

 

Kyuhyun was tempted to ask Ryeowook about that. The alpha’s scent smelt so much more different that Ryeowook’s, and Kyuhyun was slightly fascinated by it.

 

But by doing that, he’d be admitting to Ryeowook his attention to his alpha, which was something Kyuhyun wanted to avoid.

 

"So what did you think?" Kyuhyun decided to ask.

 

Ryeowook hummed. "I liked it! Though, you looked a little skittish up there."

 

The younger scowled. "Anyone would have that natural reaction when in close proximity with an alpha."

 

"He's really not that bad," his friend assured him. "He's actually a good guy."

 

"No alphas are good."

 

Ryeowook pouted. "My alpha is. He's the reason why I'm still alive today!"

 

His friend eyed him curiously, unsure of what to think. There were times when Ryeowook would ramble on about his alpha, but he didn't think he thought of him to think highly of the older werewolf.

 

He knew that in a pack, some pack members would regard the alpha in a high manner, though he had met some who hated their alphas.

 

Ryeowook, obviously, was a different case.

 

"He's not going to come back, is he?"

 

The older raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I've only managed to convince him to come this one time."

 

Kyuhyun nearly sagged in relief. "Good then."

 

But his mind still continued to think about the alpha and his strange scent.

 

 

 

"Someone would think you've gone insane."

 

Donghae ignored Sungmin's comment as he took pictures of the theatre, focusing through the lens for a better quality. "Don't you have some people to scare off?"

 

"You're the one who dragged me here," his friend mumbled. "I thought you hated coming to these shows."

 

"I want to get your opinion on the werewolf Ryeowook mentioned."

 

Sungmin gave a small nod and eyed him. "Wook tells me that this guy is actually a friend of his. He just didn't want to introduce him to us yet."

 

“They’ve known each other for two years and yet he still doesn’t want us to meet the male.” Donghae takes the picture. “Isn’t that strange?”

 

“No?”

 

Donghae tuts, focusing on the theatre’s detail. “It means Ryeowook is hiding something.”

 

“...right.” Sungmin comments, perplexed at the alpha’s opinion.

 

Donghae sees the doors open and he hastily packs the camera into his bag as he hurries to join the queue.

 

Sungmin can’t help but wonder what the hell has gotten into his alpha for the change in behaviour.

 

Once inside, Donghae heads straight for the middle of the seating, ignoring Sungmin’s complaint that he can’t escape halfway through it if they’re stuck in the middle.

 

His wolf is anticipating the start of the show, both he and his wolf ignoring Sungmin’s questions about what the musical is about.

 

He can smell the werewolf’s scent still, slightly fresh. They must have had a rehearsal beforehand.

 

Donghae’s wolf practically purrs as the lights go down, and Donghae crosses his arms against his chest to prevent him from showing any sign of his wolf’s reaction.

 

The second Kyuhyun appears, Donghae and his wolf suck in the male’s scent, shivering from it.

 

“Hae?” Sungmin whispers as he spies the shiver.

 

Donghae nods at Kyuhyun. “That’s him.”

 

He can feel Sungmin’s eyes on him, but he’s more concerned about the crack in Kyuhyun’s voice that just happened.

 

Donghae feels bad again as the younger werewolf searches the audience for them, but his wolf is pushing him to feel good, proud that the werewolf can recognize their scent now.

 

“You said you weren’t interested in him,” Sungmin whispers as he turns his attention back to the show.

 

“I’m not.”

 

His wolf and Sungmin share the same snort of disagreement.

 

Donghae doesn’t take in anything about the story, he just watches Kyuhyun.

 

His eyes remained fixed on the young werewolf, hearing the small cracks in his voice, and the scent of anxiety started to fill the air. He gripped his arms tightly to refrain himself from doing what he can to suddenly go up on stage and console the younger.

 

In his head, he heard his wolf snickering, making him snap at the animal.

 

They both knew very well the reason why Donghae was behaving in such a way, and it irked Donghae to come to such a late realization.

 

But all thoughts disappeared the moment his eyes met Kyuhyun's. The eye contact was brief, but it sent a pleasant tingle down Donghae's spine.

 

"Hae?"

 

Donghae shook his head when Sungmin leaned closer to him, obviously concerned about what was happening to the alpha.

 

His wolf was still purring, obviously pleased by the eye contact and the knowledge that Kyuhyun had finally found them.

 

But Donghae continued to remain in denial.

 

He would not admit it.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun could feel himself starting to panic when his eyes met the alpha's. The wolf inside was just as panicky, almost wanting to turn and run away.

 

But he held himself, remembering his training and what an older werewolf once told him.

 

_Never show fear in front of an alpha. Never show your weakness._

 

But the alpha's scent was strong and Kyuhyun starting to like it.

 

That only made him more terrified.

 

Ryeowook had promised him that his alpha wouldn’t return, yet here he was.

 

Kyuhyun clung to that thought, growing it out in a form of getting revenge on the other werewolf for putting him through this stress.

 

It was enough to get him through the first act.

 

 

 

Hyukjae almost dropped the plate he was washing as he stared at Sungmin in shock.

 

“Hae’s what?” He asks shakily, dreading to hear what his friend had just told him.

 

Sungmin gives him a gentle look. “I think Donghae has taken to Wookie’s friend.”

 

Forcing his hands to wash the plate, Hyukjae turns his back to his pack member.

 

“And you think this because?”

 

Sungmin comes up beside him, shoving him softly so that they both can clean up.

 

“Donghae was able to sit through the first act, but he was stiff, as if he was fighting his wolf while he watched Kyuhyun,” Sungmin explains. “He didn’t last the second act. He dragged me out of it just half an hour before it was meant to finish.”

 

“It’s Donghae. He can’t sit still for long, and those things bore him to tears,” Hyukjae reminds as he shoves the plate onto the drying board.

 

“This felt different though,” Sungmin argues. “He never took his eyes off the werewolf.”

 

Hyukjae drops the sponge and grabs a towel to dry his hands. “You can clean the rest, right?”

 

“Hyuk,” Sungmin starts, but Hyukjae is already leaving the kitchen.

 

Going to his bedroom, Hyukjae takes a calm breath.

 

He knew this would happen at some point.

 

Seeing his phone light up with a notification, Hyukjae goes to see who it’s from.

 

It’s from Donghae.

 

_You’re coming to the theatre tonight._

 

Hyukjae’s hand tightens around his phone.

_I’m busy._

 

He watches it send and sits down on the edge of his bed.

 

He’s known Donghae for a long time. He was there when the male had to acknowledge his alpha status, he was there when Donghae crashed from the pressure of it. He’s been there for the male through every transition of his growth as a alpha.

 

Donghae’s reply vibrates in his hand.

 

_Do I have to say that in form of a order?_

  

“Once over, you wouldn’t even dare to issue a order to anyone,” Hyuk says to himself as he rereads the message.

 

However, he knew that he couldn't deny Donghae anything as much as he wanted to.

 

Donghae may be the alpha, but Hyukjae was still older than him. They were childhood friends, so that gave him the right to go up against the alpha when it came down to it.

 

But not this time.

 

_Fine. What time?_

  

The reply came quicker this time.

 

 _8pm. Don't be late._  

 

"You wouldn't let me be late even if I wanted to be."

 

 

 

Donghae knew Hyukjae was jealous. Hell, he didn't blame him. They've been together for so long that their bond was something that couldn't be destroyed.

 

It also meant Hyukjae was the only person Donghae truly trusted with his life.

 

But it was also that very reason why Donghae had requested Hyukjae to come to the theatre with him.

 

He looked through his camera, seeing pictures of the young werewolf that had him so captivated. It was still a couple of hours before show time, but Donghae couldn't resist seeking the male out.

 

He and his wolf desired it.

 

Donghae forced himself to remain still when he heard Kyuhyun's voice in the midst of the crowd in the theatre, looking up immediately. He was hit with the male's scent, making his wolf purr.

 

He scolded his wolf, telling him to calm down as they couldn't afford to keep scaring the younger werewolf.

 

Donghae was sitting in the bar area, so hopefully Kyuhyun wouldn’t be able to smell him since another show had just ended so the area was crowded.

 

Using this chance to get more photos, Donghae slyly got the camera to focus on the male.

 

Kyuhyun looked relaxed, unaware of him being here as he joked around with another male.

 

Donghae’s wolf eyed the two as Donghae clicked away.

 

 _They’re a little close,_ his wolf comments.

 

Donghae frowns and focuses on the other male.

 

He looked older, and as Kyuhyun was brought up into a side hug, Donghae and his wolf inhaled deeply in order to curb the spike of anger flooding his body.

 

Forcing to turn his back to Kyuhyun, Donghae willed away the reaction, praying that it hadn’t alerted Kyuhyun.

 

He tracked Kyuhyun’s retreat and only turned back when he couldn’t hear him anymore.

 

Sagging in his seat, Donghae put his camera on the table in order to rub at this temples, a headache forming as his wolf prowled around his mind, nitpicking at Donghae.

 

Any other time, Donghae would be able to throw off the comments, but now, he was finding it hard.

 

 _You should make a move,_ his wolf insists as Donghae shuts his eyes to block out the throbbing in his head.

 

Donghae shakes his head.

 

 _He’s going to get snatched away from us!_ his wolf snarls, and Donghae’s lashing out before he even realises it.

 

The sound of the glass his soda had been in hitting the floor helps clear his mind as he stares down at it in shock.

 

Needing to get away before anything else happens, Donghae packs his things and texts Hyukjae to come earlier.

 

Donghae’s hoping that the meal he’s just demanded for Hyuk to join him for will be enough time to get his wolf to back off.

 

He can’t lose control like that around Kyuhyun tonight.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun felt nervous.

 

He was supposed to have an early dinner with his cast mates that night, but the familiar scent of the alpha had greeted him the moment he entered the dining area. Looking around, he saw the alpha standing off to the side, looking tense.

 

The sight of him made him and his wolf stiffen.

 

But nothing prepared him for when he saw another male approach the alpha, a chill going down his spine when he saw the alpha practically attach himself to the other werewolf.

 

His wolf immediately felt displeased, a snarl escaping from it.

 

 _Calm down_ , he told his wolf, not wanting to attract attention from the other two werewolves.

 

Kyuhyun was already on edge with the alpha around, yet he couldn't ignore the discomfort in his chest as he watched the two werewolves interact.

 

The discomfort felt like jealousy.

 

Terrified by the realization, Kyuhyun turned away and immediately immersed himself in the conversation his cast mates were having.

 

When he turned back to see if the alpha was still there, his stomach fell at seeing them gone.

 

Kyuhyun ignored his friend’s whine of complaint as he stole his shot of soju, needing the bitter taste to chase away the bitter feeling in his chest.

 

His mood refused to be lifted throughout the meal, and he found it hard to muster up any sort of cheerfulness as he got on stage.

 

Catching the alpha’s scent, however, helped.

 

Kyuhyun had become used to the press of anxiety, but tonight, tonight he wanted to do something different.

 

Tracking the scent to the far side, he waited until he was on that side of the stage to see if he can find the werewolf.

 

Singing out to the audience as a disguise for his searching, Kyuhyun’s wolf yipped at him as he accidently looked past the alpha.

 

There, both of them locked gazes.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, and he was unable to hide that reaction.

 

The alpha’s eyes burned him, sending a lick of heated awareness down Kyuhyun’s spine as he was forced to return back to the scene.

 

He immediately scolded himself for doing such an idiotic thing.

 

He’s just made direct eye contact with an alpha. Something he’s been warned never to do.

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf whimpered and he had to force back the hysteria as the alpha’s scent grew stronger, and Kyuhyun was helpless to escape from it.

 

The only way he was able to was for the intermission.

 

 

 

Sending Hyuk off to get them a programme of the musical, Donghae used that chance to slip backstage.

 

The show had finished just a few minutes ago, and Donghae was dying to finally talk to Kyuhyun.

 

The last part of the show must have been the worst Kyuhyun’s performed the last three nights, and he knows its because of him.

 

The moment they broke eye contact, Kyuhyun began to panic on stage, almost shredding Donghae’s control.

 

Donghae had prayed for the panic to have disappeared for the second act, but Kyuhyun was shaky and unfocused.

 

All he seemed to focus on was where Donghae was sitting.

 

Ignoring the curious looks he received from the people backstage, he simply focused on Kyuhyun’s scent. The stronger the scent became, the more he quickened his pace.

 

Eventually, he found himself outside of the male’s dressing room.

 

He slipped inside without a notice, noticing the way Kyuhyun suddenly moved away from where he stood. Their eyes connected, sending another pleasant tingle down Donghae’s spine.

 

“Y-You…”

 

Donghae said nothing as he stepped closer, hearing his wolf whine when Kyuhyun scrambled to put more distance between them,

 

“Relax,” the alpha coaxed. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “W-What do you want?”

 

“I just want to talk.”

 

The younger hesitated, looking more afraid as each second passed.

 

The anxiety coming off from the male made Donghae want to sweep him up into his arms and comfort him, but he knew it was too soon to do that.

 

Kyuhyun was already nervous enough. He didn’t need Donghae to scare him off any more.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Kyuhyun asked, head lowering a bit in submission.

 

Donghae’s wolf was pleased by the sight, but Donghae ignored it. His wolf would only scare Kyuhyun off with its eagerness.

 

He cleared his throat. “I wanted to compliment you on your acting.”

 

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun blushed faintly at the compliment. “Is that all? If so, then you can just-” He paused when he heard a low growl, eyes widening when he realized he was about to talk back to the alpha.

 

Donghae pressed himself against the door, trying his best to ignore the intoxicating scent coming from Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop it. He whimpered, body drooping forward in submission.

 

It didn’t have the desired effect he was hoping for.

 

Donghae’s eyes flashed gold, and in that second, Kyuhyun felt pure fear wash through him as he recognised that the wolf had come forward.

 

He dropped to the floor, onto his knees as the alpha gritted out, “ _stop it._ ”

 

Confused and terrified out of his mind, Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but stiffen.

 

He heard the alpha move to approach him and he jerked his head up to see those golden eyes locked on him as the door to his dressing room slammed open.

 

He could only watch in horror when the other werewolf from before came in, a look of fury masking his face. However, he relaxed slightly upon realizing the other werewolf was furious with the alpha, not him.

 

Kyuhyun could only remain still as the werewolf dragged the alpha out, ignoring the furious snarls coming out from the alpha’s mouth. He felt himself still at the burn of jealousy at seeing how tightly the werewolf was holding the alpha, but he did his best to ignore it.

 

Once the two were finally gone after much struggle, Kyuhyun felt himself sag in relief.

 

For now, he was safe, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he would remain that way. Somehow, he had managed to bring the alpha out, and that thought alone scared him out of his wits.

 

 

 

“Goddamnit Hae!” Hyukjae snarled as he shoved Donghae into the alpha’s room. He was rewarded with a furious growl from the younger, and ignoring the urge to submit, he stood his ground. “What the fuck did you think you were doing?!”

 

Donghae glared at him furiously with golden eyes. “Why the hell did you interfere?!”

 

“You were scaring the boy out of his mind!”

 

“I was trying to get him to calm down!”

 

Hyukjae growled. “How the fuck is that supposed to calm him down? He doesn’t even realize that you two are-”

 

He stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

 

Donghae tilted his head, his breathing coming out in harsh pants as he stepped closer to Hyukjae. “What?” he pressed. “He doesn’t realize that the two of us are what? Mates?”

 

Hyukjae held back a tremor at the word. It was a word he didn’t want to recognize because he knew what it meant.

 

Donghae was no longer his.

 

And he knew what alphas were like when they mated; it was the first lesson they were both taught at a young age, but Hyukjae wanted to be in denial about it because Donghae wasn’t like that. Donghae wouldn’t find a mate as long as he remained by his side.

 

Now it was too late.

 

“Aren’t you going to say it?” Donghae pushed, getting closer into Hyuk’s space.

 

Hyukjae shoved past him to leave, but Donghae seized his wrist tightly.

 

“Say it,” Donghae orders, voice oddly calm now as he forced Hyukjae to look at him.

 

Hyukjae bit his tongue, defying the order.

 

Donghae’s grip turned painful and he fought not to wince as Donghae’s gaze hardened.

 

“You need to say it,” Donghae pushes.

 

“Why me?!” Hyukjae finally snaps, expression fierce. “Why should I say it?!”

 

“Because we both need to acknowledge it!” Donghae yells and yanks his grip free as Hyukjae stumbles away from him.

 

Both are breathing hard, both are trying to keep their emotions in check before it can blow up completely.

 

Unable to cope with his wolf rattling his mind or the distress coming off Hyukjae, Donghae grips it and back against his bedroom wall.

 

“We knew that this would happen one day,” he murmurs softly, his eyes tightly shut as his wolf begins to calm.

 

“Don’t,” Hyukjae weakly pleads.

 

Donghae opened his eyes, looking at the older. He felt guilty upon seeing the heartbroken expression on Hyukjae’s face, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it anymore.

 

He had a mate now, and Hyukjae was a thing of the past.

 

Now if only they can both find the strength to get over it.

 

 

 

“What?” Kyuhyun gaped, staring at the older werewolf.

 

A day after his musical finally ended, Kyuhyun had immediately sought advice from an older werewolf he had befriended in the city other than Ryeowook. This was the same werewolf who taught him how to act around alphas and how to keep himself undetected from their senses.

 

That werewolf was Kim Heechul.

 

Despite the older werewolf’s strange behavior, he was the only person Kyuhyun could rely on during times like this. There was no way he’d ask Ryeowook about it since the werewolf in question was none of than his alpha, and he wasn’t sure how far Ryeowook would prove his loyalty.

 

So when he told Heechul everything that happened, the older werewolf had come up with one simple answer.

 

“You’re mates,” Heechul repeated, looking irritated. “How many times do I have to repeat it for you?”

 

“But how can we be mates?! I don’t understand!”

 

Heechul sighed. “You said you smelt some sort of undertone scent?” he asked, earning a nod. “Only mates would detect that, usually those of the lower rank. For alphas, it’s different. You said he kept coming back to your shows, how he seems so fixated on you - that’s because of one reason. He recognized you as his mate.”

 

“But we’ve never-”

 

“Shut up and listen to me,” Heechul growled out, effectively shutting Kyuhyun up. “In our world, mates are hard to find already because either the scents doesn’t attract us or because they’re off in some other part of the country and we’ll never get the chance to meet them. For alphas, mates are a priority once recognized. They’d do anything to claim their mate.”

 

Kyuhyun paled. “Then does that mean that alpha will come after me?”

 

Heechul shrugged. “Alphas tend to listen to their mates more than any other member of their pack. So if you tell him to back off, he would, but that’s not recommended.”

 

“Why not?” Kyuhyun questioned as he felt slightly faint from all of the information.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the look Heechul gave him next.

 

“It’s just not.” Heechul states, unwilling to go any further. “But you should talk this through with the alpha.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head rapidly. “I-I can’t do that!”

 

Heechul reached over and slapped the back of his head, causing him to hiss in pain.

 

“You can’t avoid this, Kyuhyun,” the male lectures him. “You can’t run away.”

 

Kyuhyun wilted under the male’s gaze, nodding in acceptance.

 

Under Heechul’s watchful eye, Kyuhyun texted Ryeowook.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach rolled as they waited for a reply from the male.

 

“Will I get hurt?” Kyuhyun asks softly as he plays around with his phone.

 

He feels an arm sneak around his shoulders, and Kyuhyun smiles a little as Heechul stiffly gives him a hug.

 

He doesn’t answer him though, and Kyuhyun didn’t expect him to either.

 

His phone vibrates with Ryeowook’s reply.

 

_Sure! See you at 6?_

 

“Remember, he’s going to want to get to know you pretty quickly, so be prepared for it,” Heechul reminds him as Kyuhyun sends back his agreement to the time.

 

Kyuhyun nods, his shoulders feeling heavy.

 

He just prays he survives the night.

 

 

 

Donghae can’t help but hover around Ryeowook as he cooks dinner.

 

“Did he say why he wants to come over?” he asks as Ryeowook does his best to ignore his presence.

 

“He wants to meet you all since I talk about how it is to be in a pack.”

 

Donghae nods, still not satisfied. “He’s never been in one?”

 

Ryeowook groans and shoos him away from the cooker. “Hyung, please!”

 

Donghae bites his tongue for two minutes before starting the questioning again.

 

The alpha yelped when Ryeowook moved to hit him with the spatula, quickly hurrying out of the kitchen. Pouting, he made himself comfortable on the couch and grabbed his camera, immediately turning it on and began to look through it. He was completely focused on the pictures he had taken of Kyuhyun, smiling softly.

 

Off to the side, watching their alpha, Sungmin and Hyukjae looked away and continued to prepare the table.

 

“Does it bother you?” Sungmin asked in a low voice.

 

Hyukjae gave a stiff shrug. “It doesn’t bother me.”

 

“You’re a horrible liar.”

 

The younger bit his tongue, glaring down at the glass he was holding in his hand. “What difference does it make? He’s found his mate. I can’t do anything about it.”

 

Sungmin hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He whispered for Hyukjae to go take a break as he walked over to Donghae, sitting beside the alpha. “Are you sure about this, Hae?”

 

“Are we going to go through this again?”

 

“I’m just worried,” the older claimed. “Just...don’t freak him out too much, okay? We don’t want to scare him off.”

 

Donghae grunted. “I’m not going to do that.”

 

“No, but you need to control yourself, too. He has a say in this whole...mate business, too.”

 

The younger pouted at him. “You don’t...you don’t think he’ll reject me, do you?” he asked hesitantly, sounding like a young child desperate for approval.

 

Sungmin squirmed a little, unable to give him the answer he wants.

 

Donghae sighs and returns his attention back to the camera.

 

Sungmin peeks to see what he’s looking at and his jaw drops. “When did you take his picture?”

 

Donghae protectively shields the camera. “He just happened to there.”

 

Sungmin sent him a look. “Really?”

 

Donghae ignores the judging look and shifts himself off the sofa. “I’ll be in my room, so shout when he comes.”

 

“You’ll know the moment he even steps in here!” Sungmin calls as the male walks away, shaking his head slightly.

 

“He’s truly hooked, isn’t he?” Hyukjae comments from behind, and Sungmin swivels to see that he was still setting the table.

 

“I told you to go take a break,” he sighs as he goes back over to him.

 

Hyukjae shrugs his slender shoulders, hand carefully righting the chopsticks. “What time is he meant to be here?”

 

“6.”

 

Hyukjae nods. “I’ll be back before then.”

 

Sighing, Sungmin watches as his pack member leaves, grabbing his coat on the way as he leaves the apartment.

 

“Who just left?” Ryeowook asks, head popping out of the kitchen.

 

“Hyuk.”

 

Ryeowook’s smile falters. “I thought he was okay?”

 

Sungmin stares at the door. “Not yet. But he will be.”

 

He hopes, anyway.

 

 

 

Sitting at a table with an alpha and his pack members was causing Kyuhyun’s heart to race.

 

Ryeowook wouldn’t let him help out in the kitchen, so he was stuck here.

 

Kyuhyun snuck a glance at the alpha, feeling his eyes on him still.

 

They hadn’t left him since he arrived ten minutes ago.

 

He shifted nervously, lowering his head a little in order to avoid those eyes. Though a part of him liked it, another part was still freaking out about being in close proximity with the male. He swallowed hard, trying not to let his nervousness show.

 

“So...Kyuhyun, right?”

 

Startled, Kyuhyun looked up to see one of the members giving him a comforting smile. Shakily, he nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“I’m Sungmin,” Sungmin introduced himself before gesturing to the werewolf Kyuhyun had seen the other night. “And this is Hyukjae. You already know our alpha, Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf purred upon finally figuring out the name of the alpha, but Kyuhyun quickly shushed it.

 

He managed a small smile. “N-Nice to meet you.”

 

“Are you guys scaring him?” Ryeowook demanded as he brought out the food.

 

Kyuhyun made to stand to help him, but Sungmin was already up on his feet, assisting Ryeowook with putting the food on the table.

 

Hyukjae snorted. “No. We’re just introducing ourselves. Right, Hae?”

 

The alpha’s eyes finally left him, making Kyuhyun almost want to sag in relief. Then a smile graced Donghae’s face. “Right,” he agreed.

 

“Don’t mind them,” Ryeowook whispered to Kyuhyun as he took a seat next to him. “Let’s dig in!”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, everyone began to eat aside from Kyuhyun, who could feel Donghae’s eyes on him again.

 

“Hae, stop staring at him,” Hyukjae scolded.

 

Donghae grunted, making Kyuhyun stiffen, but he felt the alpha look away to start eating his own food.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun began to eat too.

 

The silence soon became awkward, and Kyuhyun rattled his mind for a topic.

 

“How long have you lived in the city?” Sungmin asks him curiously, the warm smile still on his face.

 

“Since high school.” Kyuhyun tells him and the male nods, interest sparking in his eyes.

 

“So you lived in the country?” Hyukjae asks before Sungmin can.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head as he smiles. “No, just a smaller city.”

 

“I can’t help but think this is your first time being near an alpha,” Sungmin comments over the rim of his glass of water, and for a split second, Kyuhyun doesn’t know if the male is being funny or making fun of him.

 

Sungmin’s smile reassures him and Kyuhyun relaxes.

 

“Alphas are scary,” Kyuhyun jokes, and Sungmin and Ryeowook nod enthusiastically in agreement.

 

“I’m not.” Donghae joins in, and Kyuhyun breathes through the shiver as the male goes back to watching him again.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a look. “Didn’t you come into my dressing room unannounced?”

 

Donghae gives him a slow nod.

 

“And didn’t you then say something creepy like, ‘I’m not here to hurt you?’.” Kyuhyun snorts. “Who says that to a stranger who’s room you’ve just barged into?”

 

Everyone stopped eating, clearly interested in the sudden conversation.

  
“Someone who wants to make sure their mate doesn’t get the wrong idea,” Donghae countered.

 

Kyuhyun almost dropped his chopsticks at that, but gripped them tightly in his hand. “And what makes you so sure we’re mates?”

 

“I wouldn’t be staring at you if you weren’t.”

 

“You could be wrong,” Kyuhyun argued lightly. “For all any of us know, you can just be lusting after me. I mean, I know I’m good looking and all.”

 

Donghae tilted his head, a faint smirk growing on his lips. “You are,” he agreed. “Even better when you’ll be under me moaning and writhing.”

 

Ignoring the rush of heat his words brought on, Kyuhyun took a deep breath. He was trying to remember what Heechul told him, but all he could feel was a sudden confidence that was brought on.

 

“What makes you think I’ll be the one on the bottom?”

 

“Come on, baby,” the alpha purred. “You really think you can dominate me?”

 

Kyuhyun huffed. “I’m just saying that maybe you’re not that good in bed to top me.”

 

The alpha smirked wider. “Worried I won’t be able to satisfy you?”

 

“I’m more worried if you’re even capable.”

 

“How about I take you right here and show you just how capable I am then?”

 

Gathering that confidence, Kyuhyun pulled back a little so that he could trail his eyes up from Donghae’s legs and up to his face. Doing so allowed him to actually see how the male looks, and he wasn’t disappointed.

 

Meeting Donghae’s eyes and seeing the raw lust burning in the male’s golden eyes jerked Kyuhyun back.

 

Fumbling at the sight of seeing the alpha come forward again, Kyuhyun realised that the others weren’t even in the room anymore.

 

As he took a panicky inhale, he choked on the strong delicious scent coming from Donghae.

 

Donghae was at him before he could even blink.

 

“ _Shh_ ,” he crooned softly over him since Kyuhyun had fell off his chair the second he registered the alpha coming at him. “ _It’s not just me who’s releasing that scent._ ”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head in denial, pushing at the male. “Move.”

 

The golden eyes harden slightly, and Kyuhyun chokes on a gasp as Donghae grips both of his wrists.

 

“Donghae!” Hyukjae shouts clearly, and they both glance to see that he was standing in the kitchen doorway, a hand clamped over his nose. “You’re scaring him, again.”

 

Donghae shakes his head as he returns back to looking at Kyuhyun. “ _We’re only talking._ ”

 

Kyuhyun forces the panic away, remembering what Heechul said.

 

“Let me go,” he tells the alpha clearly and firmly.

 

Donghae’s head tilts slightly, watching him. “ _Will you run?_ ”

 

“Let go.”

 

Donghae lets him go after a few seconds.

 

Kyuhyun clears his throat as he pushes back away from the alpha. “Where did you guys go?” he snaps irritatedly as he tries not to hurry over to where Hyukjae was.

 

Not sticking around to hear the reason, Kyuhyun enters the kitchen and asks for a drink, ignoring the worried looks coming from the other two.

 

He’s too busy feeling proud of himself, relieved that Heechul was right. Donghae would listen to him.

 

He giggles, hands shaking as he takes the glass from Sungmin.

 

He has no idea what to do now.

 

 

 

Hyukjae refuses to remove his hand from his nose.

 

It was bad enough smelling it the first time; he didn’t want a repeat of their attraction souring his nose.

 

Donghae shakes his head, and when he looks at Hyukjae, his eyes are brown again.

 

“I didn’t hurt him.” He defends as Hyukjae goes over to open some windows.

 

“What part of ‘control yourself’ did you not understand?” he hisses at the alpha.

 

Donghae stops him from opening the windows. “Trying to get rid of his scent so soon?”

 

Hyukjae shoves past him. “You made us run the moment your wolf released it’s bonding scent. It’s hard to be around that smell.”

 

“Yet you seemed to like it when it was directed towards you.”

 

_Yeah, but it was never as strong as it is for Kyuhyun._

 

The older scowled at him. “It’s different now. Do you know how frustrating it is? What if he realizes it?”

 

“Realize what?”

 

Hyukjae looked uncomfortable as he glanced back into the kitchen before looking back at Donghae. He lowered his voice a bit. “What if he realizes that he’s the only one you’re willing to listen to? If he uses it to his advantage…”

 

“He won’t,” Donghae assured him.

 

His best friend sent him a look. “He _will_. It happened before when we saw those other alphas with their mates, remember? If he-”

 

“I won’t let that happen,” the alpha growled out. He closed his eyes tightly, gripping the wall tightly. Once he was sure his alpha wasn’t coming out, he opened his eyes. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

Hyukjae let out a frustrated groan. “You know _what_! This isn’t something to take lightly, Donghae.”

 

“You think I’m taking this lightly? Do you know just fucking hard it is to simply control myself around him?” Donghae demanded. “It’s taking all of my self-control not to let my wolf out and just take him right here on the floor!”

 

“Then try to control yourself better!”

 

Hyukjae held back a gasp when he was suddenly pinned against the wall, ignoring the wave of submission rolling through him upon seeing Donghae’s golden eyes. “Hae…”

 

 _“Do not tell me what to do,”_ the alpha hissed out, anger burning in his eyes.

 

“...Guys?” Sungmin uneasily calls, and Donghae keeps Hyukjae pinned until he gives a small nod of submission.

 

Releasing him, Donghae turns his back to them as he pushes his alpha back.

 

“Kyuhyun needs to go home now,” Ryeowook hesitantly tells them. “He just got a message.”

 

Donghae allows the lie to go unchecked.

 

He keeps his back turned as Kyuhyun and his pack members say goodbye to each other.

 

“Goodbye, Donghae.” Kyuhyun softly says, close behind him.

 

Donghae’s wolf howls at hearing Kyuhyun say goodbye to them.

 

Donghae nods, and his nails dig into his palms as he restrains every urge to turn around and hold the male, to keep him here with them.

 

Where he belongs.

 

The second Kyuhyun leaves the apartment, Donghae’s storming to his room, unable to be around his mate’s scent anymore.

 

Shutting himself away, Donghae crumbles.

 

It just seems he not getting anywhere.

 

 

 

He had to ignore the ache in his chest as he tried to focus on his shoot, trying his best to steady his focus through the lens whilst blinking away the blurriness in his eyes.

 

It had been days now since he had last seen his mate and already it was bothering him. His wolf had been raging against him since that dinner in the apartment, urging him to go forth and find the younger werewolf. Each time, he resisted, but Donghae wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to keep it up.

 

With a few deep breaths, he lowered his camera, leaning against a tree to help himself stay upright. It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist his wolf and not give into the urge to find Kyuhyun. He had caved for the first two days, trying to find him, but Kyuhyun seemed to make it a mission to avoid him.

 

The thought frightened him and his wolf.

 

Already, his wolf was pacing around, scolding him for not looking for their mate.

 

Growling, he ignored it and lifted up his camera again, his grip around it tightening the more his wolf argued.

 

Before he knew it, the device broke in his hands.

 

Startled, Donghae stared down at the broken camera dumbly before groaning, choosing to sit down on the floor and rub his temples. He tried to recite a few lines an older alpha once taught him to stay calm and collected, but every time he tried, the headache simply grew.

 

 _You need to go find him!_ his wolf barked. _If we continue to remain separated, then it will only continue to hurt us!_

 

 _Shut up_ , Donghae growled, gripping his thighs tightly. _I’m not going to risk scaring him again!_

 

His wolf snarled. _This is going to hurt us! You know what will happen if we continue to remain separated from our mate!_

 

Donghae flung the broken bits of his camera, growling under his breath as his wolf’s words hit a raw nerve.

 

Every thing he laid an eye on looked like a target for him to break, to destroy.

 

His wolf agreed with him. _Go ahead, break everything. We’re going to be broken soon._

 

Donghae’s scrambling for his phone as he screams out in frustration and rage.

 

“Come and get me,” he barks down the phone, not waiting for a reply as he hangs up.

 

He almost broke his phone before he was able to shove it into his pocket.

 

Needing to burn some of the aggression off, Donghae did push ups, sit ups, the lot. He did everything he could think in order to give him some time.

 

Hyukjae didn’t say anything when he came and got him.

 

Donghae’s wolf started to whisper to him on the way home.

 

_Wasn’t he jealous?_

 

_He’s stopped us twice from being with our mate, Donghae._

 

_This is his plan._

 

_It’s his fault._

 

Donghae punched the elevator wall, a dent forming in the wall due his force.

 

“Donghae?”

 

“Shut up.” he seethes as a roll of aggression went down his spine. _“Just, shut up.”_

 

Hyukjae’s unease doesn’t even register in his aggression filled mind.

 

He rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes shut as he was being led out of the elevator by the worried male. However, he knew Hyukjae was still hovering close, his wolf immediately recognizing the male as a threat. Arguing with the animal, Donghae tried his best not to simply slam Hyukjae against the wall and strangle the male.

 

His wolf would not win.

 

He would not allow him to win.

 

But Donghae was at a breaking point. He could no longer hold it back in.

 

A distressed cry escaped from Hyukjae when Donghae slammed him into the wall once they were in their apartment. Glaring at his best friend, he didn’t seem to realize his eyes had turned gold, blazing with anger.

 

“H-Hae?”

 

 _“Your fault,”_ Donghae growled out. _“It’s your fault!”_

 

“Donghae!”

 

Another voice, a pair of hands trying to pry him off of Hyukjae.

 

But Donghae snarled, the sound echoing in the room. It sent shivers down everyone’s spine, waves of submission rolling through them.

 

Donghae glared heatedly at Hyukjae, not even caring that the older was cowering under his gaze.

 

“D-Donghae…”

 

 _“Do not speak.”_ Donghae watched Hyukjae flinch, a lost expression masking his face.

 

It was then Donghae began to wrestle for control with his wolf again, forcing himself away from his best friend before he ended up hurting the male. He didn’t want to fight Hyukjae. He didn’t want to hurt him.

 

But his wolf was snarling, angry at the reminder that Hyukjae stood in their way.

 

“Get out of here!” He yells as he forcefully shoves away from his pack. “All of you, get out!”

 

Shaking, Donghae stumbles into the bookcase in the livingroom as his wolf tries to force him to go back.

 

As the books fall, Donghae holds onto it, the wood splintering under his hands.

 

He hears a scuffle come from the entrance and the front door being slammed shut.

 

Donghae sags in relief.

 

Until he hears the pounding.

 

“Hyuk, what the fuck are you doing?!” Sungmin yells from outside the apartment, and both Donghae and his wolf pause.

 

Hearing someone come into the living room, Donghae starts to plead for the person to leave while they can.

 

“I’m not leaving you,” Hyukjae says quietly.

 

Donghae falls to the floor, shaking even more as his wolf snarls so loud that it causes him to cry out in pain.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t approach him though.

 

“Ryeowook has gone to find him,” the male tells him softly. “Just hang on, Hae.”

 

Donghae nods, and crawls away from his wolf’s target.

 

He doesn’t even get halfway down the hallway to their bedrooms before his spine stiffens, a gasp locked in his throat as his wolf slips through.

 

The first thing he destroys is the table that Hyukjae flings in his way in order to stop Donghae from charging at him.

 

“Come on, Donghae!” Hyukjae calls urgently. “Get back into control!”

 

Donghae’s wolf snarls at Hyukjae, the sound vibrating the walls as Hyukjae cowers behind the sofa.

 

“Hae!”

 

Donghae’s launching himself at the werewolf and Hyukjae screams.

 

Pulling back into control in time, Donghae falls on the sofa, panting.

 

“Lock me up,” he pleads. “Before I kill you.”

 

Hyukjae does.

 

 

 

“Kyu, Kyu, open up!” Ryeowook called as he pounded against the door.

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, ignoring the calls coming from the door. He ignored the nauseating feeling forming in his stomach, curling up in fetal position.

 

These past few days had been hard on him, though he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Two days after that dinner, he began to feel sick, but he didn’t think it was anything serious. So he kept attending rehearsals and went to Ryeowook’s musicals, no longer expecting Donghae to be around.

 

But the nauseous feeling lingered and grew, making Kyuhyun feel as if he was going to throw up with any step he took.

 

He whimpered even more when Ryeowook continued to call to him, finally having enough and picked himself up from the couch.

 

“You look horrible,” Ryeowook commented the moment he saw Kyuhyun when he opened the door.

 

Kyuhyun glared. “Gee, thanks. So what are you doing here?”

 

“I need to bring you to Donghae-hyung.”

 

“Why would I want to be anywhere near him?” Kyuhyun demanded.

 

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, pushing Kyuhyun aside and stepped inside. “Because you look sick. Hasn’t anyone told you about the side-effects of being separated from your mate?”

 

The younger looked confused. “No…?”

 

Ryeowook palmed his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, listen. Do you feel sick? Nauseous or any of the sort?”

 

Pursing his lips, Kyuhyun nodded slowly.

 

“Okay. That’s a side-effect of being separated from your mate,” Ryeowook explained. “Mates can’t be separated for too long or else the consequences would be dire.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You get sick, but your mate - Donghae - suffers a lot more since he’s an alpha and alpha feels the separation more than any other werewolf.”

 

Kyuhyun paled. “W-What happens if we continue to be separated?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Ryeowook admitted. “But I’ve heard stories from Hyukjae-hyung about what would happen to the alpha when a mate separates themselves for too long.”

 

“Like…?”

 

“The alpha will slowly grow unstable, demented, and will give into their wolf side even more. But the end effect is what makes it scary.”

 

“What..?”

 

“Donghae-hyung might end up dying, Kyuhyun.”

 

 

 

Hyukjae pulled against the door harder, trying not to let his fear cause him to let go.

 

The sound of his alpha destroying the room caused him to bite back a whimper.

 

He’s never seen Donghae like this before.

 

A sudden force banged at the door, causing him to gasp and dig his feet in as Donghae tried to yank the door open.

 

 _He’s still in human form,_ his wolf notes in relief as Donghae starts to snarl for him to let him out.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t respond. He doesn’t want to tempt Donghae’s wolf.

 

Sweat starts to trail down from his temples as Hyukjae continues to strain to keep Donghae from yanking the door open.

 

The slack on the other side has him immediately suspicious, and then a pained whimper has his heart jumping up into his throat.

 

When he hears something collapse, Hyukjae ignores his wolf screaming ‘no!’ to open the door.

 

“Hae?” He calls softly, urgently.

 

As he opens the door wider, the light from the hallway lands on Donghae’s form.

 

The wolf bares its teeth at Hyukjae, a slow snarl erupting from it.

 

Terror struck through Hyukjae’s spine immediately, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He couldn’t even move when the wolf slinked closer, the snarl growing louder.

 

“H-Hae…”

 

Without another word, the wolf charged at Hyukjae, causing the male to scramble out of the way to avoid being hurt. He ducked behind the sofa, hearing the wolf collide into the furniture. Taking the time as the wolf scrambled to get away from the sofa, he headed towards the door, slamming into it.

 

Unfortunately, Donghae was already at his heels.

 

“Donghae!” Hyukjae cried, arms holding his alpha back when the wolf snapped its teeth at him. He ignored the burning in his arms as he strained to hold the wolf back, moving his head away to make sure it doesn’t get caught between the wolf’s teeth.

 

The wolf snarled, its paws planted against Hyukjae’s shoulders as its claws began to dig into the skin.

 

Hyukjae fought through the pain, gritting his teeth. He almost jolted in surprise when he heard loud knocking coming from the other side of the door, followed by his pack members’ voices.

 

“Hyukjae! Donghae!”

 

“Sungmin, is that you?” Hyukjae called out, eyes focused on the wolf as it snapped its teeth at him again.

 

“How is Donghae?” Sungmin calls, not knowing just how far gone their alpha is. “Hae, can you hear me?”

 

Hyukjae cried out in pain as the wolf attempted to drag him to the floor. The nails in his shoulders tearing at his skin.

 

His pack members cried out in alarm and Hyukjae forced himself to kick the wolf in order to dislodge it.

 

As Hyukjae jerked back against the door, Donghae recovered and came running back at him.

 

“Donghae?!” Kyuhyun’s voice called urgently as Hyukjae shut his eyes, hands automatically stopping the animal from getting near his neck.

 

Time seemed to still for Hyukjae.

 

With the hot air of his alpha’s mouth at the front of his neck, Hyukjae began to shake from the weight as more knocking sounded against his back.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun calls again, and the wolf in front of him softens slightly, its mouth pulling away slowly.

 

Donghae let out a whine.

 

Feeling the door push against his back, Hyukjae edged closer to the gap, mindful of his grip on the wolf.

 

Hyukjae took the moment to flee as the wolf finally got off of him, but was startled when Kyuhyun slipped inside that same moment.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook cried.

 

Hyukjae held Ryeowook back, watching the door close behind Kyuhyun. He ignored Sungmin’s concern as he stared at the closed door.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to think or say as he came face to face with his mate in full wolf form. He felt a pleasant tingle go down his spine at the alpha’s scent, a small whine escaping from him.

 

The wolf responded with a whine of its own, ears flattening against its head as it stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun called out hesitantly.

 

Another whine and the wolf shuffled closer slowly.

 

He shuddered when the wolf finally drew closer to him, feeling his mate’s desperation in the air. Shakily, Kyuhyun reached out, placing his hand against the wolf’s head. It drew a whine, Donghae pressing firmer against his head.

 

Before he knew it, Kyuhyun felt teeth grip the edge of his shirt and slowly began to tug him in the direction of a room Kyuhyun assumed to be Donghae’s.

 

He didn’t fight it.

 

Kyuhyun could only stay still as the door closed behind him, watching the wolf release him and back up a few steps. “Donghae, please come out from your wolf form,” he coaxed, earning a look from his mate. “Please?”

 

The wolf whined again, seemingly shaking his head.

 

“I won’t run. I promise. Just please turn back into your human form.”

 

Donghae came back over to him, nudging at his hand.

 

Allowing the wolf to nuzzle his hand for a little bit, Donghae jerked his head to his bed.

 

Taking the hint, Kyuhyun moves to sit on it.

 

Once sat, Donghae turns his back to him, and Kyuhyun politely looks away as he shifts back.

 

It’s never a pretty sight when you shift forms.

 

Kyuhyun took the time to look around, getting a feel of who Donghae is by the objects scattered around.

 

He sees the row of cameras and makes a reminder to ask his mate about it.

 

A hand touching his has him jumping.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun breathed out as the male stood in front of him.

 

“You don’t look well,” Donghae murmurs, his other hand cupping Kyuhyun’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing over the dark shadows under Kyuhyun’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head and covers the male’s hand with his own. “It’s my own fault as well.”

 

Donghae sits down next to him, his naked thigh pressing flushed against Kyuhyun’s covered one.

 

He tries to ignore his mate sitting naked in front of him, tries not to look.

 

He ends up having a quick peek at Donghae’s chest, burning the picture of the slightly toned chest into his mind, before snapping his eyes back up as his mate let out a deep chuckle.

 

“We need to talk,” he heard his mate whisper, earning a jerky nod from him.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kyuhyun shifted, finally gaining enough courage to look at the older man, almost jerking back in surprise to see Donghae already staring at him intently.

 

He swallowed. “A-About what?”

 

“About us.” Donghae’s eyes lowered before looking back at him. “Are you going to run again?”

 

“No.”

 

Donghae moved a little closer, enough so that Kyuhyun could practically feel the heat coming off from his body.

 

Kyuhyun remained still when Donghae cupped his cheek again, his thumb brushing against the skin.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Donghae whispered, staring at Kyuhyun intently.

 

The younger werewolf swallowed. “I...I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded slowly. “I want to be with you. It was wrong of me to avoid you…”

 

“It was my fault for scaring you in the first place.”

 

He shook his head, reaching up to gently take Donghae’s hand with his own. “I want you,” he admitted in a whisper.

 

Donghae let out a groan that turned into a moan as Kyuhyun turned his head slightly to kiss at his palm.

 

The scent that Kyuhyun had smelt at the dinner all those days ago returned, causing a flush of heat to come up from his toes and to his cheeks.

 

“What is that?” Kyuhyun moans out as he grabs at Donghae.

 

“Bonding scent,” Donghae explains as Kyuhyun struggles to catch his breath, another wave of heat hitting him. “It’s what an alpha does when he wants his mate.”

 

The spice in the scent was causing Kyuhyun’s mind to go a little foggy, a haze of want and need growing inside him as he follows what his body wants to do.

 

Stradling Donghae’s thighs, Kyuhyun rests his forehead against Donghae’s, clutching at him.

 

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Kyuhyun demands, unable to raise his voice higher than a whisper.

 

Donghae smiled, hands resting on Kyuhyun’s thighs. “And what do you want me to do?” he teased.

 

“Something!”

 

Chuckling deeply, Donghae lifted his head a little to claim Kyuhyun’s lips in a kiss, practically purring with satisfaction at finally being able to taste his mate.

 

Kyuhyun clutched at Donghae tighter, making whimpering sounds as the older male led the kiss, feeling Donghae’s hands move to unbutton his pants and take them off. Shifting a bit, he gasped when their hips met, groaning as Donghae rolled his hips against his again.

 

“D-Donghae,” Kyuhyun whimpered.

 

The alpha didn’t say anything as he finally managed to pry Kyuhyun’s pants off of him, shifting their positions so that Kyuhyun was lying comfortably on his back against the bed with Donghae on top of him. He kissed the younger again, deeper this time, while he ripped his mate’s shirt, not caring about the buttons flying everywhere.

 

Kyuhyun panted when his mate finally pulled away before groaning as Donghae began peppering kisses against his neck, the alpha’s hips grinding into his. He clutched at his shoulders, shuddering every time their groins met.

 

“Donghae.”

 

“What do you want, Kyuhyun?” Donghae asked huskily, pulling back to look at his mate.

 

Staring into the golden eyes of his mate and greedily sucking in his scent, Kyuhyun groaned. “You. I want you.”

 

A faint smirk graced the alpha’s lips and Kyuhyun groaned loudly when he felt a hand wrap around him.

 

He began to pant heavily once Donghae began to stroke him, hips rising in hopes his mate would go faster.

 

He let out a pitiful whine when Donghae refused him, torturing him as he watched Kyuhyun.

 

The look Donghae was giving him burned Kyuhyun, setting his body on fire from the fascinated look as he desperately bucked into Donghae’s hand.

 

 “God, don’t look at me like that,” Kyuhyun whimpers, face burning as he avoids Donghae’s eyes.

 

“Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun’s breathing skitters at the deep, low growl of his name, and Donghae gently grips his chin to bring him back to looking at his mate.

 

“Don’t turn away,” Donghae growls out, and Kyuhyun’s eyes flutter shut, back arching as Donghae’s hand on him twists just right.

 

Kyuhyun nods, obeying his mate as he cracks his eyes back open. Donghae kisses him, tugging at his bottom lip in a gentle nip that has Kyuhyun moaning and shuddering like a leaf as his hands search for anything to hold on to.

 

As Donghae turns the kiss deeper, coaxing Kyuhyun to taste him, Kyuhyun grips the back of Donghae’s slightly longish hair, his other clawing at the male’s chest.

 

Donghae moans, whispering against Kyuhyun’s parted mouth for him to mark him, to drag his nails over his chest.

 

Kyuhyun goes dizzy as his wolf and Donghae groan in pleasure as his blunt nails leave their mark over his mate’s chest.

 

Kyuhyun’s rewarded by Donghae stroking him faster, a hungry kiss that takes Kyuhyun’s breath away and only builds up the pool of arousal low in his stomach.

 

The slick sounds of their kiss is driving Kyuhyun insane, and Donghae releases another shot of bonding scent as Kyuhyun’s hand snakes lower.

 

The moment he comes into contact with head of Donghae’s cock, Donghae reacts to him by snarling against his lips, hips thrusting forward eagerly into Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

“Let me,” Kyuhyun begs and Donghae pulls apart from him, lifting slightly onto his knees so that Kyuhyun can touch and see him properly.

 

As Kyuhyun explores, Donghae grips the back of his hair and pulls him close. “Like what you see?” he purrs as he nips at Kyuhyun’s parted lips.

 

Kyuhyun nods the best he can and Donghae’s breath hitches as Kyuhyun strokes him, liking how thick the male felt in his grip.

 

Donghae allows him to stroke him a few times before he’s shoved back again.

 

“On your knees,” Donghae instructs, voice shot from lust and need.

 

Kyuhyun’s too slow, and he yelps in shock as Donghae delivers a upsweep slap to his rear.

 

Kyuhyun buries his face into the blanket as Donghae’s hand covers the sting, soothing it with a soft stroke that causes Kyuhyun to push back.

 

“You like that?” Donghae questions softly, awed.

 

Kyuhyun yelps again that breaks off into a moan as Donghae slaps him again.

 

He gasps as Donghae covers his back, hands gripping his hips possessively, and Kyuhyun cries out a little as he finally feels Donghae’s length press against him.

 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” his mate groans into his ear.

 

Kyuhyun and his wolf glow at the compliment, whining as Donghae’s body leaves them.

 

He looks up to see what his mate is doing and laughs breathlessly as Donghae rips the drawer out of his bedside table.

 

“We have all night,” Kyuhyun teases as Donghae searches for lube, purposely bending his back so that his chest was pressed against the bed, his butt high in the air.

 

When Donghae looks at him, the half empty bottle of lube he had retrieved died in his hands as he squeezed it to the point of it exploding.

 

“You like?” Kyuhyun asks as he tilts his head, his fringe falling limply into his eyes as his butt sways slightly from side to side.

 

Kyuhyun’s lungs ate up the scent of Donghae’s arousal and his bonding scent, a pleased little smirk tugging at his lips as Donghae snarls under his breath as he flings the useless bottle away.

 

He let out a gasp when he felt something wet against his hole, groaning once he realized it was Donghae's tongue. He whimpered, pushing back against him, and then whined when Donghae pulled away.

 

When the tongue returned, Kyuhyun had to bite his lip not to moan loud when he felt the tip of it prod at his hole.

 

"Donghae," he gasped.

 

A deep chuckle answered him before he felt his mate pull away, soon replacing his tongue with his fingers.

 

"Eager?" Donghae whispered, sounding amused.

 

Kyuhyun couldn't even manage to answer him, groaning when the first finger slipped through and had to refrain himself from pushing back on it. The bonding scent only grew stronger, making him gasp as a wave of heat rolled over him.

 

When the second finger slipped in, he trembled.

 

"Just hurry up and fuck me," Kyuhyun snarled.

 

He groaned when Donghae smacked his ass again.

 

"So impatient," his mate muttered. "I'm doing this to make sure you're not hurt too badly."

 

Kyuhyun whimpered and then yelped when Donghae's finger hit something in him, soon causing him to moan loudly.

 

"I don't care! Just hurry up and get inside me already!" He pleaded breathlessly. "I wanna be yours already."

 

Kyuhyun sagged into the bunched up blanket when Donghae pulled away from him.

 

Nearly breaking his neck to look over his shoulder, Donghae give him a sly smirked as he slowly coated his fingers from a full bottle of lube.

 

“What?” his mate smirks at him. “You think I’d only have one bottle?”

 

Kyuhyun moan loudly as his fingers slipped back inside, the action so much more fluid than before, and all the more satisfying.

 

Kyuhyun worked his hips back, fucking himself slightly as Donghae hurried with the stretching.

 

When Donghae brushed lightly over that spot again, Kyuhyun jerked like he was a live wire and keened brokenly as Donghae stroked it gently, being careful not to overstimulate him and causing it to hurt.

 

When Donghae pulled back from him again, Kyuhyun snapped.

 

“I swear to christ if you don’t fucking take me right now, I’m go-”

 

Donghae cut off Kyuhyun’s complaint by guiding the head of his slick cock into Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun’s lungs forgot how to function, his mouth agape as he clenched his fists around the sheets as Donghae pushed in, filling him and causing him to whine from bliss at finally getting Donghae inside him.

 

Once seated inside him fully and pressed tightly against Kyuhyun, his mate’s hands roamed his back, gripping his skin as he shallowly rocked into him, causing them both to breathe heavy as they savoured the feeling.

 

Eventually, Kyuhyun pushed back against him, signaling him to go faster.

 

But Donghae teased him by continuing to go slow.

 

"Hae," Kyuhyun whined, panting heavily as his mate brushed against that spot teasingly. "Hurry up!"

 

Donghae clicked his tongue at him. "So demanding."

 

The younger opened his mouth to retort, but a loud moan erupted from him when Donghae finally sped up his thrusts. He clutched at the bed sheets tighter, keening softly when he felt his mate kiss his back.

 

"Donghae..." Kyuhyun gasped when he felt his mate bite at his neck, moaning at the pain.

 

He could only breathe heavily, rocking back against Donghae whilst his mate continued to thrust into him. A pool of warmth was beginning to form in the pit of his stomach, signaling that he was close.

 

"D-Donghae...I-I'm—" A whine escaped from him when Donghae wrapped his hand around him again.

 

He cried out as Donghae squeezed so that it would delay him from coming.

 

“Not yet,” Donghae groaned as he sped up, mouthing at the back of Kyuhyun’s neck. “Hold it.”

 

Kyuhyun whimpered in misery, but tried to do as Donghae asked as he got more determined with his thrusts.

 

Donghae gnawed at the back of his neck, teeth gently gripping his skin and pulling so that it would make Kyuhyun shudder and cry out from the lick of pain and pleasure as it rushed down his spine and to his toes.

 

“Mark me,” Kyuhyun panted out, rising onto his hands so that he had more leverage to meet Donghae’s thrusts, moaning in delight as the angle caused it so that he would brush against that spot everytime he went deep.

 

Donghae began to snarl as he nipped at the back of his shoulder and up to his neck, his hands moving to hold Kyuhyun to him possessively as Kyuhyun tried not to fall onto his face from the force of Donghae’s thrusts.

 

The bonding scent grew stronger, their scents mixing as Kyuhyun began to edge closer to his release, unable to stop it.

 

Unable to restrain himself, Kyuhyun touched himself, falling onto his shoulder as he bucked wildly under Donghae as he cried out that he was close.

 

Donghae’s hand left him to yank him up by his hair, pulling him flush against Donghae’s chest as he pounded into Kyuhyun, ripping a strangle cry from Kyuhyun as the hand left his hair to grip at his soft chest, squeezing him hard against his mate as Kyuhyun felt the tingle of his release coming quickly.

 

“ _Come for me_ ,” the alpha snarls into his ear.

 

Kyuhyun screams as his mate bites the junction between his neck and shoulder. A strange and unfamiliar feeling spreading through him the longer Donghae has him pinned by his mouth.

 

 _We’re bonding,_ his wolf explains blissfully.

 

Before he knew it, he came.

 

He moaned when Donghae soon followed after, shuddering as his mate finally released him.

 

The two of them were quiet, aside from the soft panting coming from them. Eventually, Kyuhyun let out a whine when Donghae pulled out of him, turning on his side to snuggle up against the alpha.

 

Donghae peppered kisses against his neck lazily.

 

"That was..."

 

"Incredible?" Donghae finished for him, voice amused.

 

Kyuhyun blushed. "Yeah."

 

Chuckling, Donghae wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's waist and snuggled closer. "Sleep. We'll talk more when we wake up."

 

Not bothering to argue, Kyuhyun did as ordered, breathing in his mate's scent to help him fall asleep.

 

 

 

The tickling of hair under his nose was what roused Donghae from his sleep, causing him to wake up. Blinking sleepily, he peered down, eyebrow raising upon seeing Kyuhyun tracing patterns on his chest. "Good morning."

 

Startled, Kyuhyun looked up and smiled. "Good morning!"

 

"You're energetic," his mate muttered, smiling slightly. "How long have you been awake?"

 

"Not long."

 

Nodding, Donghae leaned down to steal a kiss and pulled away before getting carried away. "Come on. Let's go shower."

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, a pout playing on his lips.” Don’t wanna.”

 

Donghae couldn’t stop the pleased smile from forming as Kyuhyun snuggled against him further. “We both stink of sex,” he points out.

 

Not giving Kyuhyun the chance to argue, Donghae shifted to get up.

 

“Five more minutes isn’t going to kill us,” his mate grumbles under his breath as Donghae stretches.

 

“Come on,” Donghae coaxes as he heads for the door. “You can scrub my back,” he winks.

 

That has Kyuhyun scrambling after him.

 

Opening the door, Donghae can smell that his pack members are home.

 

And Kyuhyun is naked.

 

“Wha-”

 

Donghae quickly gathers his mate into his arms and hurries them to the bathroom before anyone can see his mate naked.

 

That’s for his eyes only.

 

Kyuhyun catches on and gives him a little knowing smile. “Already possessive?”

 

Donghae grunts as he locks the bathroom door.

 

Kyuhyun laughs as he goes to turn the shower on, and Donghae’s wolf whispers for him to play a little.

 

Smiling to himself as he watches his mate stretch to turn the shower on, Donghae sneaks up behind him.

 

Gathering him into a hug, Kyuhyun jumps in surprise.

 

“My mark’s looking a little faded,” he lies, smirking against Kyuhyun’s shoulder as his mate shudders. “I think it needs to be done again. Just so it’s clear that you’re mine.”

 

It takes them awhile to shower.

 

 

 

"Did you guys have fun?" Sungmin asked as he sent his alpha and his mate a look.

 

Donghae batted his eyelashes at him innocently whilst Kyuhyun snuggled in his arms. "Of course."

 

"We should soundproof the rooms," Ryeowook muttered. "And get some air fresheners."

 

The alpha smirked before spying Hyukjae coming out of his room with a bag slung over his shoulder. Pressing a kiss against Kyuhyun's neck, he pried himself away from his mate to walk over to his best friend. "Hyuk..."

 

Hyukjae looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

 

Donghae couldn't help himself as he hugged his best friend tightly. "I'm sorry."

 

"What're you sorry for?" Hyukjae whispered as he returned the hug. "It's okay."

 

The alpha shook his head, tightening his arms around the older. "You'll really come back?" He mumbled, sounding like the child Hyukjae remembered was afraid when he realized he was an alpha.

 

Hyukjae smiled. "Of course I will."

 

Breathing in his scent one last time, Donghae let him go.

 

“Call often,” he orders as Sungmin rushes over to hug the male goodbye.

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes playfully, but nods as he tries to get Sungmin to stop suffocating him.

 

As Ryeowook says his goodbye, Donghae turns to gather his mate into his arms, needing him as he tries to hold back the pain of causing his closest companion for all of these years so much pain.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Hyukjae calls softly, and Donghae feels his mate stiffen in surprise.

 

Watching Hyukjae give Kyuhyun a warm and accepting smile, Donghae had to bury his head in Kyuhyun’s nape.

 

“Take care of him,” he hears Hyukjae say. “He can be ridiculously stubborn at times.”

 

He feels Kyuhyun nod, and when he looks up, he sees his pack members lead Hyukjae to the door.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun calls softly, worried.

 

"I'll be fine," his mate whispered to him, staring at the door.

 

He would be. Now with his mate in his arms and assured with the knowledge that Hyukjae will come back, he'd be okay.

 

It would still take some time to accept what happened and to heal completely, but he knew it'd be alright.

 

Because they were still a pack and would remain that way. 


End file.
